


𝔜𝔢𝔢𝔱

by ratty_basterd



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: First Tattoo, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratty_basterd/pseuds/ratty_basterd
Summary: Gerard gets his first tattoo and it’s pretty silly.
Relationships: Gerard Way/Frank Iero
Kudos: 5





	𝔜𝔢𝔢𝔱

funny crack fic

TLDR: present Gerard gets a "yeet" tattoo in old English lettering

also, since Lynz is my mother, im not against lynzard (lynz+gerard) at all so dont be offended

I wasn't planning to get a tattoo, like, ever, but I was out with MyChem for the 22nd, so Frank dared me to get a tattoo from the shop across the street. Now, being 42 and afraid of needles was a reputation I didn't want to have. But, being 42 and having "Yeet" on your wrist in old English lettering was a reputation I would kill to have. "Lemme write out what I want to have," I said whilst reaching into my bag and grabbing out my sketchbook and my fountain pen. "Ooh, fancy~" Mikey poked fun at me. "Just gimme a sec," I said. Once I finished, I held it up for the others to see. Mikey giggled, Ray facepalmed and chuckled, and Frank took a sip from his beer and looked at it. He laughed so hard that beer came out of his nose. He wheezed once he saw what happened. He started wiping up his mess and looked at me funny. "You're 42. You've got to be kidding me!" He said, putting the wet napkins on his plate. "Nope. If that's what people see when I'm in a coffin, then so be it." I say, proudly. "Okay, okay, fine. Finish your chili fries and we and jump the place." Frank says, in his fuckboy language. "Epic!" I say, ironically. We all chuckle as I finish my food.

Frank, Ray, Mikey and I walk into the parlor, silently gawking at the fact that I hate needles with a passion. "It shouldn't hurt too bad, Gee," Frank whispers into my ear, and draws circles on my palm with his finger. I smile. "I do have a reason to trust you," I whisper back to him. We talk out the details with the artist, and soon I'm in a chair with a needle hovering over my wrist. "Shoot," I say, closing my eyes. Frank was right. It barely hurts. I still don't dare to open my eyes. It didn't take too long for it to be over. "Hey, Gee, you're finished!" Frank says, tucking my hair behind my ear. I open my eyes. "Ooh," I say, smiling and looking at the tattoo on my wrist. "It's a bit better than having 'cunt' written on my neck," (I'm pretty sure he did have it written on his neck,) I joke with him. He giggles. My wrist gets wrapped up, and sent home with instructions for cleaning and care.

"You did it," Frank whispers. He gives a small kiss to the underside of my jaw when Ray and Mikey aren't looking. "No homo tho," He jokes. "All the homo," I say, and plant a soft kiss on his lips. He hums in agreement.

"Let's go home, Frankie."

\----------------------

hoped u enjoyed <3<3


End file.
